


About The King’s Business

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Lance is using his image as a romantic legend to his advantage<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>152 Sir Lancelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	About The King’s Business

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** About The King’s Business  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Lance/Elena  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Lance is using his image as a romantic legend to his advantage  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 809  
**Prompt:** 152 Sir Lancelot

 

**About The King’s Business**

Lance was in Washington D.C. to speak to members of Congress about the trade agreement between Britain and America. He had been meeting with them for days. It really seemed longer.  

Despite one holdout, he thought that he had done the very best he could for King and country. He had just about everyone sold except for a very shrewd senator that just happened to head the foreign trade committee.

It was strange but the women just seemed to melt at his feet. He believed it was the romance of him being ‘Sir Lancelot of Camelot’. They all seemed to in love with him from the moment he introduced himself. He was able to charm their votes to his cause easily. He grinned as he thought about what Elena would say to that.

Lance had come back to his hotel to change for the evening. There was going to be a cocktail party that evening given by one of the committee members that supported the agreement. The man not only supported the trade agreement but he was also secretly a sorcerer.

Lance came in and put his uniform jacket over a chair before heading to the shower. If he couldn’t convince the senator then maybe ‘Sir Lancelot’ could convince the senator’s wife.

Luckily for Lance, he had brought more than one uniform and he also had a ambassadorial sash to wear at the party. He thought he should wear his cloak as well to make himself an even more romantic figure.

Lance laid everything out on the bed and went to take a shower. He shaved and dressed. He was ready in no time at all. 

Lance hadn’t bothered to check his messages at the hotel and his mobile had been off all day. He hadn’t wanted to be disturbed during his meetings by one of Gwaine’s texts or Leon calling to ask him about his progress every hour.

Lance thought that Leon had become quite the worrier since he had become a father. Leon was getting to be an old woman.

Lance also thought that Gwaine was just as annoying sober as he ever was drunk. Gwaine just spelled better. 

Lance looked at the clock by the bed and realized he had a few minutes before he had to leave. He decided to check his mobile to see what strange things Gwaine had texted him. He looked through the list and deleted most of them. Gwaine was up to his usual level of annoyance it seemed.

There were also some very interesting photos sent to him by one of the female senators. They were very suggestive. He wasn’t sure Elena would appreciate such attention.

There were several voice messages from Elena. He decided to call her to see what was going on. It wasn’t like Elena to call when she knew he was working.

He dialed her number and waited.

“Lance! Oh thank god! I’ve been trying to ring you all day.”

“My mobile was off. Are you all right? Please tell me you are still coming when I go to Mexico. Although, I really could use you for this cocktail party I have to attend.”

“Lance, I think you better book a flight. Morgana is in hospital and it’s very serious. Arthur is going to need help with Merlin if things go wrong for her. There is a very good chance they will go very wrong.”

“What about their baby?”

“She is in the special care. She’s early but she is a strong little thing. She needs help with her breathing but the doctors think she will be fine.”

“But not Morgana?” Lance had a bad feeling starting in the pit of his stomach.

“No not Morgana. They are still waiting for her to wake up from surgery. Merlin is already a wreck. He won’t even name the baby until Morgana sees her.”

“If Merlin loses Morgana…..”

“I know.”

“Tell Arthur that I have to stay to see this through but I will be back to help as soon as they vote tomorrow.”

“I will give Arthur the message. Come home as soon as can. Merlin isn’t the only one that is a wreck so is Arthur.”

“Thanks. I have to go. I love you and I promise I have been a gentleman. I’m quite a popular man with the women here. A little too popular, if you ask me.”

“Just keep their hands off of your sword. If you get my meaning. I better go. I’m helping watch Devon.”

“Tell Merlin I’m thinking good thoughts for him and his family.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too, Elena.”

The call disconnected and Lance looked at his mobile. He had to go to the party. He wondered if the news of the King of Britain’s sister being in hospital had made it across the pond. 


End file.
